Luna, el mejor de los infiernos
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: La amaba no podía evitarlo, pero no tenia el valor suficiente de confesarlo frente a todos. Theodore Nott, sabia muy bien que tenia que decidirse pronto. -Sin embargo la idea de vivir por siempre en un infierno donde no estés presente es mucho más aterradora.- *Theo/Luna*


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **JK. Rowling, **la trama es parte de mi inspiración.

* * *

**Luna, el mejor de los Infiernos.**

La amaba no podía evitarlo, pero no tenia el valor suficiente de confesarlo frente a todos. Temía al rechazo, a la burla de sus mejores amigos, de su propia familia. Cada día inventaba alguna escusa para quedarse a solas y tan solo de esa manera se animaba a buscarla, cuidarla y amarla.

Theodore Nott, sabia muy bien que tenia que decidirse pronto. No contaba con el tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión. La rubia significaba lo mas puro que poseía en su vida, el miedo su peor enemigo.

La lastimarían, no lo dudaba ni un solo instante. Y en ese instante el cometería una locura, mataría a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino con tan solo defenderla, protegerla y salvarla.

Por otro lado si callaba, sufriría, aunque estaría a salvo, pero verla sufrir por su culpa seria como si lo quemaran, acuchillaran y destrozaran cada parte de su cuerpo y alma. Entonces no podría consolarla, mirarla, acariciarla.

Ambas decisiones le conducirían a consecuencias catastróficas. Sin embargo Theo ya había tomado una decisión. La que cambiaría su vida, la de su amaba y la del mundo.

Atravesó medio colegio para llegar hasta donde se encontraba ella, esperándolo, con la incertidumbre en su mente, a la espera de una respuesta.

-Luna.- murmuro de espaldas a ella.

Se sentía incapaz de acercarse más a su amada Luna, tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez. La única razón de vivir y se restringía el poder gozar de su cálido tacto.

La joven volteo a verlo a los ojos. Luna no tenia miedo de ver en sus ojos la verdad que tanto aguardaba escuchar.

-No tienes que decir nada, comprendo que existen prioridades…-

Escucharla le causaba dolor, así que decidió apaciguarlo. Rompió con sus propias restricciones, la acerco uniendo de esa manera sus cuerpos y la beso. Era la primera vez que lo hacia de verdad, con amor, pasión, deseo y ternura.

Al instante lo comprendió. El miedo no existe, tampoco el mal, ni ninguna persona que pueda destruirlos. Son uno solo, un cuerpo, alma con su propio corazón latiendo por ambos.

Cuando se hizo inminente la necesidad del aire rompieron por un instante su beso. Observo esos ojos azul cristalinos que le rebelaron la verdad, la que Luna no quería decir.

El amor era mutuo, al igual que los sacrificios que ambos estaban dispuestos a tomar por la salvación de cada cual.

Ahora que con certeza sabe que Luna lo ama más que a nadie en el mundo le confesaría su verdad, la que lo hace fuerte y valiente para enfrentarse al mundo.

-Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera sucederte, de perder muchas cosas…mi orgullo…-

-Theo.-

Poso un dedo sobre sus labios. Necesitaba que ella supiera…

-Sin embargo la idea de vivir por siempre en un infierno donde no estés presente es mucho más aterradora.-

Su mirada tierna lo envolvió, como el mejor de los abrazos. Esa había sido su decisión. Vivir en el infierno con Luna es mucho mejor que vivir solo entre demonios.

-No me importa cuan caliente sea, si tu estas a mi lado es como vivir en un invierno eterno.-

Se acurruco entre los brazos de su amado. El la recibió con gusto, placer y felicidad.

De ahora en adelante si va a poder defenderla, protegerla y amarla.

_Que baje el cielo, suba el infierno y que juntos comiencen una fiesta en la Tierra para celebrar el amor de Theo y Luna, el que vivirán sin mirar consecuencias._

_**-Fin.-**_

* * *

¡Saludos! Esta viñeta forma parte de mi forma de manejar el tiempo libre. No se como surgió la idea, no la busque, simplemente llego y comencé a escribir. Esta pareja se esta convirtiendo en una de mis favoritas, espero que haya sido de todo su agrado. Si desean dejar un comentario o su opinión pueden hacerlo en un **Review**.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**~Tenchi~**


End file.
